


working overtime

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex on Furniture, Spanking, Spanking with ruler, Spitroasting, Top Castiel, Top Dean Smith, brat Sam Wesson, brat taming, talking over someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktbober day 4 -Spanking| Mirror Sex |Spit-roasting| Dacryphilia (Crying)Dean Smith is burning the midnight oil with his IT-specialist Sam Wesson, but Sam is being a bit of a brat. As a last resort he calls in HR-head Castiel Novak to set him right. Sam's more than happy to let his two boyfriends teach him a lesson.





	working overtime

“Harder, Dean. Fuck. Harder!”

Dean rolled his eyes, but did increase the force of his thrusts a little bit. They had all night, and he’d planned to make use of the downtime. The entire office was empty. And the cleaning staff had bid him goodnight as he slaved away over the very last of his paperwork while Sam ‘fixed’ his computer.

“Bossy little bitch today, Sammy.”

It was meant as a playful reminder of the rules, but Sam just grunted and started fucking himself back on Dean faster and harder; messing up both their rhythms in the proces. Irritation started curling around the edge of the bliss sex always carried, and Dean caught his boyfriend around the waist to hold him still.

“Settle down, baby.”

Sam relented, flopping down to the desk in surrender with much huffing and puffing.

“Just fuck me, come’on.”

Sensing rebellion in the air, Dean kept the solid hold he had on Sam’s waist as he started his slow grind again. Slower than before, even. 

“Dean!”

“You’re being very demanding, Sammy.” Dean warned, putting his weight into the strokes even as he kept them agonisingly slow. If Sam wanted it fast, he’d need to figure out a way to ask nicely or he’d be going to sleep hard.

“Yeah, well maybe all I want is for you to fuck me. And you’re. not. giving. it. to. me!”

It was meant to be a quick punishment for mouthing off, but Sam gasped and tilted his hips up when Dean’s hand slapped down on the meat of his right ass cheek. He did it again just to be sure. And yes. Sam reacted exactly the same way. 

A happy grunt, followed by an eager whimpered plea for more. Hips angled up as far as they could under Dean’s weight 

“This why you’ve been mouthing off? Does my number one IT-consultant need his ass spanked cherry red?”

Sam didn’t answer, just wriggled his hips a bit in open invitation. Dean could see a blush spread across his shoulder blades. 

“Oh, now you decide to stop talking?”

Dean pushed himself as deep as he could, and stopped moving. No spanking. No fucking. Sam whined.

“Ugh. Fine. Yes. Now fuck me.”

But Dean remained completely still; brain whirring. 

“You think I wouldn’t catch on to blatant manipulation, boy? You think I’m going to reward you for being a brat?”

Sam peeked from underneath his bangs; all coy and playful as he gyrated his hips back and forth as far as he could under his boss’ weight. 

“Maybe?”

Still keeping Sam pinned, Dean reached for his desk phone. Sam’s head turning to watch him dail one of his favourite extensions. 

“Novak? Yes, it’s Dean Winchester. Mhmm. Yes I’m still at the office. No. Wesson isn’t performing all that well tonight. I need a second set of eyes to make this work. Mhm. Mhm. Yes. Thanks. No we’ll wait.”

Dean contemplated sitting back down in his chair while they waited. Maybe kiss Sam a bit. Perhaps even have him keep his dick warm with his mouth. 

Actually, no.

Sam would like that too much.

The kid was already vibrating with exitement underneath him. 

It wouldn’t take Cas too long to get his truly angelic ass up here anyway. Their shared apartment was across the street, and no one would question the head of HR coming in at weird hours. Plus, it would give Sam time to think about his actions. Farm a bit of guilt over his actions.

Not that the time spent waiting actually had the desired effect. Sam was still whining, squirming, and being a petulant brat all around by the time there was a sharp knock on the office door. 

“Come in.”

Cas was still in his office clothes. Crisp shirt. Nice tie. Suit jacket that actually fit him, because it had been a Christmas present from Dean.

“You said you had a problem?”

Cas took the time to relock the door behind him, already pulling off the tie and throwing his coat in the general direction of the hanger.

“Yeah. Wesson’s being a brat.”

Sam was way too happy with the situation. Ass near vibrating as he wriggled. 

“Yes, that does sound less than satisfactory.”

Cas lifted Sam’s head off the desk with one hand, to stare at their sub’s gleeful expression.

“And he does not seem repentant in the least. What did he do?”

Sam moaned, taking advantage of Dean’s raised posture to grind back on his dick. He had to grab hold of his hips again; hands squeezing tight in warning.

“He was fucking mouthy. Telling me what do do like he has any say  _ at all _ about what he gets to want and need till I spanked him.”

Cas tossed his tie on Sam’s lower back.

“So the boy wants to be spanked? Used hard?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Come’on. Do it. I want you to.” Sam’s hands were already climbing up behind his back.

“See?” Dean sighed, but he tied Sam’s wrists together anyway. 

“Oh I see.” Cas changed his hold, one hand arching Sam’s head way back while the other slipped its thumb into a willing and already open mouth. “I see a bratty sub that needs to be shown his place.”

Dean could see Sam’s eyes sparkling just as much as Cas’s. His gentle drawn out evening was out the door, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a wonderful time some other way.

“And he’s lucky he’s got a whole weekend to heal up again, because he’s not going to be able to do much sitting for the next few days.”

Sam moaned, sucking on Castiel’s thumb till he pushed it down too far for his lips to close anymore. 

“I say we give him exactly what he wants. And then some.”

Dean grinned. Still buried deep within Sam’s ass. He’d been denying himself just as long as he’d been denying Sam. The need to fuck more than just a pleasant itch now. Using the tie, he pulled sam’s arms up. The boy had to put his head down, or fear hurting his shoulders, plus it angled his ass nicely.

“And we’ve got all night to teach him his lesson, Cas.”

Letting Dean control where Sam went, Cas hummed and undid his pants. Dean had picked a desk that had an adjustable height. Not just because he was a larger man and back problems were no laughing matter when you spent hours upon hours sitting down, but also because it put Sam’s body at the perfect elevation for spit roasting. Something all three of them were happy to exploit as often as possible.

“I do believe we’re going to need all night to set him right.”

Sam moaned again, tongue out and eagerly searching for Cas’s dick. Cas yanked his hair and slapped him across the face for his troubles.

“And I promise you this, boy. We will set you right. Open.”

Sam groaned so loud, his whole body quivering. Not relaxed, but Dean could sense his happiness at being as full as he’d wanted to be. 

It was part of Sam’s nature to be a fucking brat every so often, and Dean knew he’d be in heaven in about half an hour. It really wasn’t the evening he’d planned, but what was the point of fucking someone, if the person you were fucking wasn’t enjoying it as much as you were?

Cas shoved forward, taking full advantage of Sam’s non-existent gag-reflex. And only when Sam tensed, did he draw back; Dean carefully copying his movements to slide out of Sam’s ass at the same time. 

They started slow. Working all of them up to a more punishing speed without pulling a muscle. 

Holding on to Sam’s bound wrists with one hand, Dean made sure to give the sub’s ass a couple of swats every so often too. He took himself right to the edge before he pulled out. Cas slowing his thrusts to watch Dean pull open one of the desk’s drawers.

Dean loved the plain wooden ruler. The simplicity and versatility of the tool had him blushing every single time he used it to actually underline things. 

They didn’t need to talk it through. Sam knew what was in that drawer, and had his safewords. Cas saw what he’d be doing, and shoved forward to stop most of the noise from spilling out.

Dean started with a couple of medium strength swats. One on each side of Sam’s rosy cheeks. Cas pulled back again, letting Sam breathe as Dean grew more gentle. Softer swings that landed in a semi-structured pattern. Warming the skin further, till he felt ready to go harder. 

Sam didn’t complain.

Didn’t mouth off either. 

“Switch.” Dean called out, stripping the condom off his dick as he tossed the ruler to Cas and rounded the desk. Sam’s head stayed where it was. Didn’t seek out Dean’s dick. Didn’t wriggle his ass when Cas spread his hands across the reddened skin.

He did gasp when Cas sank to his knees though. Leg muscles suddenly trembling as an agile tongue found its way to his puffy hole.

“He’s nice and warm.” Cas hummed, hands spread across the red lines to hold their boy open. 

“Gonna get him warmer?”

Sam’s eyes rolled back as Cas hummed in the affirmative. Dean knew he’d be getting a couple of fingers inside their boy soon enough.

“Not mouthing off now, are you boy?”

Sam remained obediently mute, breath choppy as he accepted Dean’s cock without complaint. A gurgling noise wormed its way around Dean’s dick, telling him that Cas had either gotten a fingertip squarely on Sam’s prostate, or he’d grabbed Sam’s balls … maybe both. Out of the three of them, Cas really was the most sadistic, and Sam loved it. 

Dean didn’t hold back, letting his hips snap forward and back quick and dirty. He could feel an orgasm sneaking up on him, and now that Cas was here to tag team there was absolutely no reason for him to hold it back. There would be plenty of time to work his way back to a second peak before the night was through.

Perhaps he’d make Sam lick it off his own fingers. Perhaps he’d stuff it so deep in the boy’s ass that it never made its way back out again.

Sam jerked, eyes snapping open again as Cas slapped the ruler down on the boy’s ass; tongue still working deep by the way his head was stuffed as close as it could go.

Dean smiled as he grabbed Sam’s hair and pulled him close. It was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... feederism and shotgunning !!


End file.
